Electric small-size motors are known in which a brush holder plate 1 arranged in the motor housing also carries noise suppressors as coil or capacitor. As far as a planar brush holder plate of a hard paper is concerned the noise suppressors are freely turned up, so that they have to be adjusted when mounted and inspite of that an exactly defined position of the noise suppressors cannot be ensured. Accordingly the noise suppressing conditions differ slightly from motor to motor. Furthermore the noise suppressors on the brush holder plate are subjected to heavy shocks.
Electric small-size motors with brush holder plates made of plastic material have been available which have recesses for noise suppressors, so that the latter can be well fixed and always occupy the same position. However the noise suppressors continue to be exposed to the shocks caused by the carbon brushes. The high temperatures within the motor housing coming into existence above all in the case of blocking also act upon the noise suppressors. It has to be added that in electric small-size motors for driving windshield wipers on motor vehicles in addition to mostly three carbon brushes and the noise suppressors at least one thermal switch has to be accommodated within the motor housing.
Therefore people also had the idea not to accommodate noise suppressors, which include one or more diodes for reducing voltage peaks when the motorist switched off, on the brush holder plate, but on a separate holding device, which is substantially located outside the motor and/or gear housings. So it is for example known from the German laid open patent 3,542,632 to insert a holding device with noise suppressors in a pocket of the cup-shaped section of the gear housing, which pocket is located at the outside of the said cup-shaped section and which is open in a direction extending in parallel to the cover. In the end shield of the gear housing there is an open recess in the radial direction connecting the inside of the motor housing with the pocket on the cup-shaped section of the gear housing and through which the holding device grips into the motor housing. As far as the electric motor known from the German laid open patent 3,542,632 is concerned it is very difficult to make the motor housing impervious in the area of the holding device. The noise suppressors are also heavily exposed to outside influences.